


成年礼物

by AnimalS79



Category: Narusasu-fandom, Naruto, R18-fandom
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Naruto/ Sasuke ( only)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalS79/pseuds/AnimalS79
Summary: 刚成年的佐助在酒吧遇上了调情老手鸣人，于是——一夜情！





	成年礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远爱鸣佐！！！这里是AnimalS79！直接上车吧

“这种酒吧可不是小孩子该来的地方”

佐助绷紧了身体僵硬的转过头，入目的是一个金色头发，穿着暗红色西装的男子，他颇有一些玩味地翘起嘴角:“你还没成年吧。”

佐助最讨厌别人说他未成年，他抬起头，有些气恼:“我当然成年了！”

鸣人有些抱歉的举起酒杯笑了笑:“不好意思，你的样子真的像极了……”佐助尴尬的低下头，他知道自己的打扮根本与酒吧格格不入，白衬衫和牛仔裤，这是他最平常的打扮，但在这里，却像极了不染凡尘的小白兔。

“名字？”鸣人盯着佐助白皙的侧脸发问

“宇智波佐助”佐助头都不抬的回答，刚说完他就后悔了，他有些不甘心的咬着嘴唇，慌张地补上一句“你呢？”

“嗯……”鸣人觉得好笑，眼珠子一转就想逗逗他“暂时不能告诉你。”

“这不公平！”品学兼优的好学生佐助发出了斥责，他涨红了脸，白皙的脸庞飞上两朵红晕。

鸣人低低的笑了起来，抬手招来了调酒师:“可以喝酒吧？”说完不容拒绝的对调酒师点了点头:“黑方就行。”

佐助还在生自己的闷气，等一杯漂亮的威士忌摆在自己面前的时候，他看都没看就一口饮尽了，鸣人挑了挑眉，发出讶异的赞叹。

兑过饮料的威士忌少了几分激辣，多了几分甜美，佐助诧异的睁大眼睛:“……有点好喝”

鸣人闷笑出声:“想喝什么继续喝，我请”，佐助哪里喝过度数高的酒，就偶尔喝几瓶没什么度数的啤酒，他分明已经半醉了，佐助伸出手，在鸣人眼前晃了两下，说话也大胆了不少:“我…我知道你想干什么…”

鸣人耸了耸肩，抓住那只乱动的小手放在掌心摩擦，感受着心猿意马的柔软，然后低声询问“我想干吗？”

佐助打了个酒嗝，有些小得意地哼了一声:“我知道…你想上我！”

鸣人的呼吸一下子变得粗重了，他一边听一边笑，最后把佐助拽到自己的怀里:“那不知道，这位小朋友愿不愿意呢？”

佐助昏昏沉沉的窝在鸣人的怀里睡，迷迷糊糊的反驳:“我才不是小朋友，一夜情而已……有什么不可以？”

燥热，绵软，甜美。

当庸黄灯光暗下来，鸣人凝视着佐助如同宝石一般的黑眸，一种从未有过的，被撕碎的快感零散的冲上小腹，再到心脏，最后延伸到嘴唇。

他想接吻，想撕咬，想将佐助融入自己的骨头里，最好永远都不要分离。

佐助承认自己是酒醉了，他大口大口的喘息着两人鼻翼间为数不多的空气，妄图让身上的男人多给予他一点，然后再一次拯救他。

微张的唇齿给对方有了侵袭的欲望，鸣人抵着佐助的额头，带着满满又强势的占有欲，他吮吸着身下人柔软的唇瓣，纠缠住滚烫的舌头，舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，听到佐助发出如同幼猫的小声细哼。

下巴被鸣人强势地掐着，佐助被迫抬起头来迎合这个根本快要使他窒息的吻，好像有来不及吞咽下去的唾液一点点的从嘴角淌下去，佐助呜咽了一下，从而抬高了腰部，将最脆弱的部分全都暴露在空气中。

鸣人终于舍得放开佐助被吻得麻疼的嘴唇，他撑起身子，黑暗中入目的是佐助含着泪珠的墨眸，艳红微肿的嘴唇，醉酒后酡红的脸颊，鸣人微微叹息了一下，用手安抚的摸了摸佐助有些滚烫的脸颊，然后重新俯下身亲吻朱红的耳垂。

佐助侧过身子想要躲开鸣人的动作，被鸣人用一只手按住了手腕，另一只手慢慢的顺着腹部向下探，鸣人轻笑了一声，手指微动，指尖在那块布料上来回打转:“佐助……有那么兴奋吗？”

佐助难堪地将脸藏进身下的枕头里，他对着鸣人勃起了这件事令他大脑一片空白，他刚想开口反驳，一张口就是黏腻的喘息:“我……啊……”，鸣人被勾得兽性大发，他顺着耳根往下亲吻下去，像个不知餍足的野兽般将佐助的脖子亲吮出一大片红痕，然后抓住佐助的阴茎就上下撸动，他用粗糙的掌心摩擦棒身，用指甲戳刺冒着透明腺液的敏感马眼，然后揉弄下方饱满的囊袋。

佐助简直快要羞死过去，他从没有这么细致照顾过自己的那个部位，偶尔有需求也只是随便撸两下射了就完事了，如今被鸣人宽大的手掌包着，佐助只觉得自己的腰身和腿根都在细细战栗着，但颈部的肌肉却绷得紧紧的，一股一股的快感从尾椎向上涌，佐助的手无处安放的捂着嘴，然后被鸣人温柔的扯下来交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，本来就迷糊的脑袋被鸣人直接搅成浆糊，他一边承受着鸣人细密的吻，一边不由得发出小声的呻吟，整个人变得更加的温润可口。

鸣人手上的动作加快，咕叽咕叽粘稠的水声显得十分暧昧色情，佐助撑大了眼睛，弓着腰颤抖了半天:“唔——”，一股股精液喷射在鸣人的手上和佐助的小腹上，佐助塌下腰颤抖了半天，等登天的快感慢慢地过去，鸣人的手指已经在后穴周围来回试探了，佐助在黑暗里听到打开瓶盖的声音，然后后方的穴口上就淋上不少冰凉黏稠的液体，他喘息了一口粗气被冰得打了个寒颤。

鸣人好心的解释:“这是润滑剂，你是第一次，以免你待会不好受。”佐助的脸立马爆红，估计是突然想起自己刚刚激动到射精的模样，他慌慌张张地直起身子想要遮住已经被剥得干净的下体。被鸣人拽着手重新压倒在床上:“没事没事，没什么害羞的”

到嘴边的肉，怎么可能会让他飞，做商人的鸣人最了解这个道理，他一边安抚着佐助，一边手已经开始动作了，一根手指慢慢的进入后穴，佐助紧张的绞紧了臀部，被鸣人没有耐心的抽打了一下结实的臀尖:“放松了，这样待会怎么进得去？”

佐助自长大以来第一次被打屁股，而且是在床上，他惊呼了一声，含着泪听话地放松了一些，有了润滑剂的作用下，一根手指逐渐变成两根，等到第三根手指插入的时候，佐助小小的啜泣一声:“太撑了……不行了，别放了……”

可能是被这幅小可怜的样子给可爱到了，鸣人好心情地将佐助翻过来，给他看自己贪婪吞吃的穴口，然后在他的眼皮底下开始抽动手指，“你要是这都嫌撑，那待会我的那一根放进去，你不得裂开？”

佐助没法反驳，只能擦着眼泪默默地任他摆布，看小家伙实在可怜，鸣人叹了口气，决定先找佐助的敏感区，他尽量将手指探入穴内，在肠壁内上下左右的乱搅，终于在一块软肉的上方寻找到一小块凸起，鸣人了然，就着姿势，用指尖碾压上去。

佐助就如同脱水了的鲤鱼一般，猛的弹跳起来，“唔……什么东西？”

鸣人欣喜于佐助的反应，俯在佐助耳边悄悄的说着情话:“那是你的前列腺，爽吗？”佐助哪里听得这样的荤话，他红着脸听话的点了点头，鸣人就喜欢他这个样子:“要不要再来一下？”佐助犹豫了一下，摇了摇头，快感太强烈，他根本不能承受:“还是算……了……啊！”

鸣人哪里会听他的，早已经就着那一小块狠狠地大开大合地操干起来，手指尽数没入穴口，就着那一点狠转一圈，把佐助逼得欲仙欲死得大声啜泣起来“唔……啊！不要这样……唔……”刚刚射过的性器重新振起威风，鸣人一边来回抽动着手指，一边挑逗着佐助勃起的性器，佐助躲也不是，缩也没用，只能被鸣人揪着来回折腾，最后一挺腰，又射出点精液。

鸣人倒是挺喜欢佐助高潮时候的样子，半眯着眼睛，小声吟叫，微微战栗的腰肢都使他欲罢不能，但奈何佐助太敏感，不一会功夫就射了两次，他顿了顿听到佐助小猫般的哭声，顺势调侃道:“早泄可不好啊佐助。”

被佐助刚高潮后没有底气的反驳骂道:“你才早泄，你全家都早泄！”

等三根手指都进出无碍，鸣人终于忍不住抽出来，“让你看看我早不早？”佐助无助地喘息了一会儿，觉得有什么棒状的硬物顶在穴口，刚被手指抽插过的后穴现在还没完全合拢，半张半合的随着佐助的呼吸收缩着，鸣人一下子硬的不行，“佐助……这么期待我插进去？”

佐助来回已经被他折腾的快要虚脱了，但被顶着的感觉还是麻麻痒痒的不行，想要有一根巨物狠狠地捅进去，但是经验不足，他也不知道说什么才能让这个坏性子的男人插进来，只能弱弱的啜泣起来。

他脑中突然闪过自己曾经见过的AV里那些身下的妹子是怎么做的，于是他微微颤颤的用两只手扒开臀部，小声的哼哼:“插……插进来吧”

鸣人立马被佐助勾得魂都没了，他按着佐助的手，与他十指相扣，恶狠狠的骂了一句:“成精了你！”然后身下就豪不客气地撞了进去，发出了极大的水声，插入的一瞬间，龟头狠狠地摩擦到佐助敏感的肠肉，佐助蜷起身子，一下子被顶到了最深处，然后没等佐助从高潮中反应过来，鸣人已经开始了狠狠地抽动，佐助被大力的抽插撞得几乎丢掉了自己，他张着嘴，一连串的呻吟就泄露出来:“啊啊……太用力了……唔唔……”

囊袋拍打在多肉浑圆的臀部上，发出清脆的啪啪啪声，混着巨物在后穴抽插时的啪啾啪啾的黏液声，把佐助几乎逼得羞红了脸，他不停地哭喊着慢一点，轻一点，但又尽心尽责的环着鸣人的脖子，好像不想让他出去半分，鸣人大力吮着佐助胸前两点嫣红，叼着乳蒂，直把它们全都吮肿了还含着不肯松口。

佐助呜呜的哼唧着，腰间和大腿根全都是男人过于用力的青青紫紫的掐痕，鸣人来回抽插了一百来下，又将被夹在中间的小佐助好好的照顾了一番，最终那可怜的已经射了两次的性器，在主人高涨的情欲中只得再涌出些稀薄的精液，然后被坏心眼的鸣人强迫着全吐干净为止。

鸣人这才有射的欲望，他大开大合地撞了十几下，最后狠狠地埋在穴里喷射出来，而怀中可怜兮兮的佐助早已在最后一次射精的时候失去了意识，感受到灼热的液体喷入体内，他也只是颤抖着身子发出了几声闷哼。

鸣人将阳物从穴中拔出来，被巨物撑大的穴口合都合不上，涌出了射入体内的精液，濡湿了一片床单。

鸣人将佐助的后穴简单的处理了一下，觉得年轻人的身体滋味简直美味，他吻了吻佐助饱满的嘴唇和汗湿的发尾，餍足发出叹息

“这是我送你成年礼物，喜欢吗？”

佐助刚刚转醒就听见鸣人发问，他忍不住回想起来不久前发生的一场性事，控制不住的羞红了脸

“喜欢吗？”鸣人摸了摸佐助的头发，再次问道。

“喜欢……个屁啊！”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 感恩一夜情，欢乐你我他！祝大家食用愉快！


End file.
